Holding On
by mycattuna
Summary: Post PP. Danny is now Dating Sam, and he thinks everything is perfect. But what happens when Vlad threatens Sam's life? rated T for language and other crap. NOW OFF HITAUS! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: YAY!**** My first fanfic! Finally! So, I****'m hoping to ****update this frequently, so my ANNOYING friend ****ezyl's**** girl ****dosent**** kill**** me! So this post pp. ****Im**** not entirely sure on the plot yet, but I hope it turns out nice. ****Its**** obviously a ****DxS****fanfic****. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**P.S. this is supposed to be like 4 or 5 weeks after they started going out!**

Danny watched Sam sleep peacefully from her bedroom window as he walked closer to the angelic figure. He stared at her face as the sun shone over her. He wished he could just live in that moment forever, as he slowly touched her cheek.

"Mmm… D-Danny…?" Sam asked sleepily. "What time is …?" Sam asked as she turned to see the time on her alarm clock. "CRAP!" She shouted as she franticly sprang out of bed. "Danny! You were supposed to wake me up early so we could get to school early so we wouldn't be mobbed by your fan girls!"

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible!" He said as Sam threw her pillow at him. "Oh! What was that for?" He asked with fake innocence.

"For sounding like Tucker! Now just wait here while I go take a shower!" She said as she grabbed a towel and headed for her bathroom. "And no peeking! I don't care if we are dating!" Sam warned jokingly.

"Aw, man…" he said with as chuckle as Sam walked in the restroom and shut the door.

Danny sighed slightly as he walked towards Sam's black Gothic vanity. He picked up a picture of the three of them hanging out, from when life was normal. Well, at least more normal then they were now. Back then, Danny had his ghost powers, yes, but no one knew about it. Danny was still a freshmen geek, just trying to survive high school, and would have killed for the hottest girl in school, Paulina, to go out with him.

But now Sam was the hottest girl to him. And the girl that once rejected him countless times, was all over him like a dog to a bone now that she found out that regular plain old Danny Fenton, was actually the hot Danny Phantom she had always admired. And besides, Paulina was a bitch. (HA! Get it?) And he loved Sam. More than anything. He couldn't believe how clueless he was back in his freshmen year! How could he not see what was right in front of him?

But it didn't matter now. No, not any more. Now, she was his. Now he didn't have to hide who he was. Now, everything was… was… perfect? Could it be? Was it possible? I mean, he had to admit the fame was a little too much to bear, and the mobs of fangirls that hunted him down where ever he went was very annoying, and he didn't get to his best friend, Tuck much anymore because Tucker was so busy with being mayor and all, but for some reason, it still felt perfect.

"Danny? Earth to Danny?" Danny jumped at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He was so deep into thought he didn't realize she had gotten out of the shower already.

"uh, yeah?" Danny asked smiling at her with his goofy, geeky, yet charming smile.

"Its time to go to school! Come on were gonna be late!"

"Okay." He said as he kissed her slightly on the check. Sam blushed.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to." He said, still smiling at her.

"thanks. That was sweet. Now come on! Were gonna be late!" He smiled as they left. Nothing was going to break them apart. Nothing. Or so he thought…

**A/N****: Ha****! Sorry it is so short! So I know this was ****kinda****retarted****, but ****its****kinda**** almost like an intro. Criticism is most wanted! Any writing tips will be warmly ****acceoted****! But don't just say "this sucks" ****cuz**** that's not ****helpin**** me. U can tell me WHY it sucks and tell me how to fix it, but don't just be a jack ass. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy lately! I dedicate this to my crazy obsessive fanfic friend ezyl's girl who helped me get a A on a history project we were doing together! So this is or you, SPAZZ! ( jk!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I do own this fic, and in this fic I own his pants, so, HA! :D**

When Sam and Danny land near the front of Caper high, they started to take the proper precautions.

"Here," said Sam as she handed him a pair of sun glasses and a base ball cap to conceal his identity so they would have an easier time getting in the building without being mobbed viciously by adoring fan girls, and the occasional fan boy (Dash). Sam put her beanie and shades on. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so." He replied. She nodded and they continued their attempt to enter the school without bringing on suspicion to themselves. At first, everything was going surprisingly well. Everyone just went on with their lives as if the world loved super hero was not in their midst. And the fan girls (and one Dash) were waiting with signs and cameras, not even notice the couple pass by. Well, until someone bumped into Danny and knocked his sun glasses and cap clear off.

"OMG! IT'S HIM!" shouted a thin Asian glasses-wearing fangirl (HA! That's you Connie!) "GET HIM!" shouted Star as the group of girls (and one Dash) chased him into the building. Sam just stood by and laughed, until she met a horror of her own.

"Omg! It's his slut girl friend!" Shouted Paulina, coming from another group adoring Danny fans. "KILL HER!" And like a flash, they were off! Lucky for Sam, she was the fastest girl in her class, so she lost them soon enough. But, Danny was not as lucky.

"umpf!" Danny bumped into Sam while trying to escape his adoring fans. He was panting, and he bent over to catch his breath, when the sound of the mob was getting closer. "What am I gonna do?" he asked, until he saw Sam's 'what? Are you stupid' expression. He grabbed sam's shoulders and phased them through the floor.

"Where did they go?" The two heard Paulina ask.

"I don't know!" pouted star.

"I know! I think they went left!" Shouted Kwan (he was in the group chasing Sam. Lol!) "Let's get them!" And they ran to the left.

"Gawd, that was close." Said Sam as they phased up back from under the building. "Danny, you really need to learn how to use your head." She scoffed. Danny just rolled his eyes as the first period bell began to chime.

"Come on." He said sweetly as he took her hand and started to walk to their first period class.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us Mr. Fenton," Scolded Mr. Lancer, there over weight and balding English teacher. At the sight of Danny the girls in the class swooned, making a blushing and cooing fit. "…and Miss Manson" added Mr. Lancer, as Danny, still holding her hand, led her into the class room. The girls got into a jealous rage because of this, but some of the guys hooted and whistled for her.

Ever since word got out that Sam had known about Danny's secret all along and was kicking ghost butt along with him, guys have been finding the vegan goth girl attractive and hot. The fact she was this super cool ninja like ghost huntress of course made her very sexy and appealing to the boys. She just flat out ignored it, though, just like she had when them, the same guys who had never even liked her before, would harass her for being an individual. Plus, she was taken.

Danny was about to take his seat next to Sam, when all of the sudden his oh-so familiar ghost sense went off.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, already getting out of seat.

"Oh, yes. Go on ahead" Said Mr. Lancer, slightly agitated. Mr. Lancer had been the only person who could act normal to the three students after the Disaster-iod incident, just treating them like any other students. But secretly, Mr. Lancer knew that they needed someone to give them a little bit of normalcy.

Sam started to get up to join Danny, until she was stopped by the middle-aged English teacher. "Miss Manson, I'm sure Mr. Fenton can handle this." She looked up at Danny who was almost out the door by now. She was silent, but her eyes pleaded _Let me come. _Danny just shook his head sympathetically and gave her a smile that made her feel a bit better, so she sat back down.

Danny transformed, before leaving the class. His classmates hooted and cheered him on, and some of the fan girls (and Kwan and Dash) squealed there fan girl screams. He flew out the door as everyone was in a roar of excitement. But Sam just stared as he flew out the door; feeling like something terrible was going to happen, but not knowing what.

Danny flew into the empty hall way, looking for the ghost he had sensed. _Now who could it be? _Thought Danny.

"Why, hello Daniel. Long time no see." That voice. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be! Danny turned around only to be horrified at what, no, _who_ he saw.

"Vlad!"

**A/N: Ha! Cliffy, right? Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I promise to update sometime before the middle of May. Read and review please! Bah bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: back from the dead, it's me again! I'm updating much sooner than I thought, but I suddenly got into the mood to write. You new comers are lucky that you didn't have to wait too long. So here you go. Oh, and Connie, STOP FING BOTHERING ME ABOUT UPDATING! Lol! jk! jk!**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman has the pleasure of owning Danny Phantom, not me. But I do have the pleasure of imagining him naked.**

* * *

"Why, Daniel, why the long face?' smirked Vlad. He might still act the same, but his appearance had change. The once smooth, high class, sleek, and clean-cut apparel of Vlad's ghost form was now ripped and torn, and quite frankly, he looked quite ill. His hair was a bit out of place and his once bright blue skin had turned a pale, sickly blue.

"Y-you can't be here!" stuttered Danny nervously. He never had expected the return of his arch nemesis.

"Oh, but I am!" he laughed and made Danny feel a chill travel down his spine. Automatically, Danny shot green ecto blast from his hands, aimed straight for Vlad's head. Vlad blocked it effortlessly and flew closer to where Danny was floating.

"Oh Daniel. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" His evil grin melted away into a scowl. "You steal my thunder and make me lose any chance at happiness and you think you can get away with it?!" He spat straight into Danny's terrified face. He slapped Danny, making him fly across the room into a corner. Vlad cornered Danny and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you… _yet_." He laughed "Oh, and congratulations with you and miss Manson. I hope nothing happens to end it…" and then he disappeared.

* * *

After that short unwelcomed reunion with Vlad had come to an end, Danny made his way back to his class room. What did Vlad mean by that last part? Was he threatening Danny, or Sam? What was he planning on doing? Danny couldn't take much more of these thoughts boiling inside of him. He would have skipped because of the incident, but he didn't want to make Sam think something was wrong and worry. Too late.

By the time he returned, all his classmates were cheering for him, except for Sam. She could tell something was wrong, that something had happened. She emidatley got out of her seat and hugged him. His embrace was warm and welcoming, even in his ghost form.

"What happened?" she whispered in his ear, still grasping tight to each other. She looked up into those big blue eyes of his.

"N-nothing," he gulped. It was hard for him to lie to her when she was staring at him so intensely and sweetly. Sometimes, it almost made him want to cry. He kissed her softly 

on the cheek, despite the fact he was still in class, and he knew Mr. Lance would want to talk with him after class about proper class conduct, but it looked like she needed it. She blushed and looked back up at him.

"Tell the truth." She said, her face showing mixed feelings of hurt and worry. Danny just turned his head and looked the other way, avoiding her gaze.

Before Sam could say anymore, the bell rang and all the kids ran out the door like a pack of bulls. Sam was still holding on to Danny when Mr. Lancer asked Danny to stay after class, as expected.

"I'll see you at lunch." Danny told the unsure Sam. She nodded, still not satisfied with the short conversation they had, and went on to class. Mr. Lancer shut the door behind her and walked toward his desk.

"Mr. Fenton…"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't of kissed Sam in class. I'm sorry. But don't I get some kind of hero privileges for that kind of thing?" he knew he didn't but he thought he might as well give it a shot.

"You know as well as I do that I treat all my students equally no matter if they are a hero or a quarter back." Danny almost laughed at that, considering how last year Mr. Lancer couldn't say that without being called a liar. But he had changed a bit in that respect. "And I do wish you to know that that kind of behavior is not permitted in my class, but that is not why I asked you here." He paused. "I noticed when you came back from your 'duties' you looked a bit out of it." Only Mr. Lancer called Danny's ghost fighting his 'duties'. It just wasn't like him to make anything sound fun and exciting. " I know this probably isn't my place to be asking you these kind of things, but I wanted to make sure your alright." Danny was stunned. Was it really _that _obvious he was scared? Had he really forgotten how to hide things since his secret got out to the world?

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I think…" Danny mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "uh, thanks Mr. Lancer, but I think I should go before I'm late for science…" He got up from his seat and started heading out the door.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer called when Danny was half way out the door. " Even if you can't tell me, please try not to make Miss Manson so nervous next time." Was she really that upset? Danny nodded, and walked out the door.

* * *

After school, Danny was freaked. Sam hadn't come to lunch, and he didn't know what was going on. Was she mad at him for scaring her, or lying to her, or both? Before he could worry about any more, he saw Sam waiting for him by his locker, her head down and her hands folded. When she felt him coming closer, she looked up at him with sad,sweet smile that made Danny's heart sink down. And her eyes were slightly red from tears. He ran to her and hugged before she could say a word. She set her head on his shoulder, as hot tears flew down her cheek slowly. People stopped and stared at the rare crying Sam, as gossip started to spread. But Sam didn't seem to care like she would normally. That's when Danny knew for sure there was something much more wrong then anything he had done.

"Sam?" he whispered, still grasping to her tightly "What's wrong?" She didn't say a word just grasped on to him tighter as small tears dripped off her face and onto his warm round shoulders.

"C-can we just go?" she finally managed to choke out, "Please?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he held her in his arms and flew out the hall, leaving the mob gapping in his absence.

* * *

**A/N: I ment to make this longer, but I decided to just update so you guys wouldn't have to wait waaaaay to long. Sorry this chapter sucks. More sooooon! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Wow! I'm actually sticking with this story! It's mainly cuz of u guys, or else I would have just completely forgot about it. So keep on reviewing, or I'm just gonna stop. Oh! And I dedicate this chapter to my buddy ezyl's girl for helping me with my fics and cussing out the chick who gave me a flamer on my other fanfic. U ROCK!**

* * *

When Danny and Sam landed on a far off roof top, Sam turned to face the setting sun, her back to Danny. Her tear stained face searched for some kind of peace in the majestic orange/red sky.

"Sam…" Danny put a cold ghost hand on her shoulder and she just shrugged it away. "What's going on with you? Please, you can tell me." His voice was soft and sincere, but she was still quiet.

What was probably only minutes felt like an eternity of silence to him. Did Vlad do something to harm her like he had threatened earlier? Would Vlad really take action that fast? Normally, Vlad would have let the threat dig deep into his skin, tearing at his insides until paranoia took over. And other than her tears, she looked okay. She didn't seem to be physically hurt at all, so what?

"Why?" Sam whimpered, still not facing Danny. She wrapped her arms around herself. The, all of the sudden, she felt a pair of arms pull her suddenly to a body she was over familiar with. Her body seemed to fit so perfectly against Danny's, like he was the missing piece to her puzzle. She felt Danny's head nuzzle into her hair.

"It's okay. Let it out. You don't need to be strong for me." He whispered gently in her ear. "Just let me help. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam turned to face Danny, her violet eyes full of piercing sadness. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to collect herself a bit. Danny caressed her face gently, but she just shook it away.

"M-my grandmother died this morning. Of a heart attack." She shut her eyes, not allowing the tears to exit. "My parents had taken me out of school early to tell me. It was only about an hour after we left for class. I came back because I had to see you; I didn't know what else I could do…" Her whole body trembled with the pressure of trying to stay calm. "When I first heard the news, I thought it was so strange, because I thought that she was doing pretty well but," Her arms pulled Danny into a close, loving hug. She put her head against his toned and soothingly cool chest to hear the comforting beating of his heart. She sobbed quietly as Danny petted her short smooth black hair.

They just stood there for what could have been hours. Not till night fell did Danny even notice how long it had been. But Sam was still holding on to him, listening to his gentle heart beat. And he was still caressing her soft hair, taking in her lilac scent. But his mind was full of worry.

Did Vlad somehow cause her grandmother to have a heart attack? Would he really sink that low? _Yes_. But even so, why then, had he threatened him _after _he had finished it? It didn't make sense. And Danny wasn't quite sure if he could really cause Sam's grandma to have a heart attack. He could have scared her, but he doubted that. Sam was like her grandmother in many ways, including her stubborn fearlessness. No. He didn't do this. It wasn't evil enough to be Vlad's revenge. And Vlad would have made sure Danny knew it was him.

All of the sudden, he felt Sam's grasp loosen, and she was sliding off him. He caught her before she hit the floor. She fell asleep. He smiled sadly at the sight of her sleeping beauty. He carried her in his arms and flew off to take her back home.

Her window was still unlocked from the morning. He sat her down gently on the bed. He knelt beside the bed and caressed her face.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain. I'm so, **so** sorry…" His whispers turned to quiet sobs. It wasn't just for now, but what was to happen in the near future. There was no holding Vlad back now. He had no reason to be careful anymore. His secret identity was out. He lost any chance of redeeming himself or getting what he really wanted. He had nothing to lose. Now the only thing he could do was make Danny's and everyone he cared and loved lives' as miserable as possible. There was no stopping him.

* * *

Morning came, and Danny was still in Sam's room. He hadn't slept at all. He had too much on his mind. Sam, on the other hand, had slept too much for her own good. All during the night, Danny could hear her mumbling words of death and worry, and toss and turn in her sleep. He would whisper comforting words like "its okay Sam, Danny's here" and "Shh, your just dreaming" and the fits would stop. For a bit, anyways. Only a few minutes later she would start up again. Her face looked pale and white, with sweat on her brow when she woke up.

"Danny? Y-you still here?" she whispered in a little girl's voice. She was shaking when she grabbed his arm.

"Yes Sam, I'm still…" He was cut off by Sam's lips pressing against his own. She was sitting straight on her bed; hand on Danny's face as she kissed him. She pried his lips open with her own and explore the familiar corners of his mouth. The warmth was unbearably pleasurable to her. How something this good had been un-tasted for so long, she was not sure how she had lived without that before. Danny soon gave in, and his arms were around her small, fragile body. His warm hands explored the small of her back. Within a small instance, all their troubles disappeared, and that was there was that moment. Nothing else mattered except each other.

But soon, too soon to Sam, Danny ended it.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" his eyes were full of lust and worry, a strange combination.

"I _was_ fine." She pouted. She went to kiss him again, but was stopped.

"Sam, you don't know what you're doing. You're confused." Danny scolded.

"I _know _what I'm doing! I'm kissing my boyfriend! Or _was_, anyways..."

"Sam…" Danny started, but he was stopped by a shrill familiar voice form outside of Sam's door.

"Sammy dear?" Sam's mom. "Are you okay? I'm coming in."

"Danny" Sam hissed. "Hide!" Danny immediately went intangible as Sam's mother entered the room. He noticed she wasn't as made up as she was normally. She seemed to be out of it. Her hair was a mess and the buttons on her dress were done wrong. He was guessing she had hard time getting a good night's sleep too.

" Sammy…" She cooed as she went over to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her. Your father is an absolute mess. But how are you? Do you want to stay home from school today?"

Sam's mother wasn't a bad person, just sometimes a bit too controlling of her daughter's life. But she still loved her very much, and had learned to let her daughter have some space in her own life. She had surprisingly accepted the fact that her daughter was dating the ghost boy. At first she was skeptical, but not anymore. She knew that Danny would never let anything bad happen to her daughter.

"Mom, I-I'm fine. I-I just…" small tears rolled up in her eyes. Her mother's arms instantly went around her grieving daughter.

"Oh, it's okay pumpkin. You can stay home today."

"No, no. I'll go to school…" Sam said, straightening herself up. "I don't think not going would help much."

"Oh, are you sure sweet heart? Well, if you change your mind, you can call us anytime. I can take you home."

"Yes mom, and okay. I think I should be getting ready for school."

"Okay dear." Sam' mom said as she got up and left her daughter to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Longer than normal, huh? Aren't you happy? Well, you should be. Lol. I like how this chapter turned out, surprisingly. Oh! And Sam's grandma is her dad's mom. Okay, bye guys! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews are like money to me. The more you give, the more you get. That's why I am writing chapter five so soon afterwards! See, your reviews make me type more! OH CRAP! I just remembered I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter! Can u get in trouble for that? I don' think so, but just to be safe:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom at all, Butch Hartman dose. So please do not send ur evil monkeys of destruction down on me.**

* * *

The walk to school was a long one. Holding hands, the two conflicted teens stayed silent, knowing nothing should be said, or more like nothing could be said. They didn't even bother trying to hide their identities, too worried to even care.

Since almost the whole school had heard about the incident that had occurred the previous day, Danny was afraid that they may be mobbed more than usual (if that was even possible), but no. It was worse. When Danny and Sam came to the entrance of the school, still hand in hand, everyone just stopped whatever they were doing, and starred. Whispers and rumors were spread like wild fire throughout the halls as they walked by.

"I heard Sam is pregnant" and "I bet Danny broke up with her. He's way too good for her." were perfect examples of most hushed conversations that were spread that consumed people's minds' throughout the day. This, obviously, made Danny pretty pissed.

Not only did Sam have to deal with the grief of losing a beloved family member, but now all these horrible lies were there just to make everything worse. Not just that, but they didn't even bother to try to make Danny's name tarnished. Noooooo, Danny Phantom never could have done _anything_ wrong, because he was so _perfect_. It just _had _to be Sam, because she was the "not good enough" girl he was dating! And even though Sam tried her very hardest to be brave, and act as if everything was fine, it was building up inside of her, like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. And by lunch, Danny was ready to kill everyone who was saying those stupid rumors, and he probably would have, if he hadn't heard the dear voice of a friend who had been gone for far too long.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted across the crowded cafeteria, as everyone turned to stare at their mayor ( and fellow classmate) ran towards his friend in need. He looked really out of place with tux on and his "formal" glasses. Some girls sighed. Now that he was mayor, all the girls that had rejected him found him sexy.

"Sam…" He said as he embraced her. "How are you feeling? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you yesterday…"

"T-Tucker?" Sam questioned her face full of delight, surprise, and sadness. "I-I thought you were off to Japan on business and wouldn't be back for 2 weeks!" She returned his hug with another one of her own. The brother she never had (and wasn't quite sure she wanted) had returned to her. She loved tucker so much. He **was** a brother to her.

"I was. But when Danny called me last night I…"

"Danny!" Sam punched Danny's arm. "You called him? When?" Her faced was flushed with mortification. Now it was also her fault that Tucker had to put off work.

"Last night, while you were asleep," he admitted, looking down at his tray of mystery mush. Sam gave Danny a punch, but of course, it didn't affect him at all.

"Sam, it's okay!" Tucker explained, while patting her back. "It's no big deal! I postponed my business meeting down there for a week. And besides, I haven't had much time to spend with you guys. It's a good thing that I get a break."

"Well, okay…" she mumbled. She hadn't realized how much she really missed him. She supposed it was because she was so distracted by Danny and stuff, but still. It was nice to see him again; she just wished it was under different circumstances.

A small, single tear rolled down Sam's cheek. Danny instantly reached out to wipe it away for her, and leaned over gently to kiss her on the forehead. At that, half of the school went "aw", while the other half growled in jealousy, of both Sam and Danny.

"Damn it…" Danny growled when he heard the schools' reaction. "Don't they have anything better to do then watch and critique everything we do!" At that, he punched the table with so much force, he accidently broke it in two. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, and more rumors began to spread.

"Uh, dude? You need to calm down…" Tucker said nervously. He knew how out of control Danny could get when he was this upset.

"Yeah Danny!" Sam complained. "Stop doing this! I know your upset for me, but don't! It won't help anyone if you destroy the whole school!" Danny looked at her apologetically, but she just looked away.

"Maybe today would be the best day to ditch…" Tucker suggested, looking at his two upset friends.

"Yeah, you're right…" Danny agreed as he started to calm down. "Sam? What do you think? Your mom did say it would be okay if you left school early."

"Okay, but I can't go home. My dad was really close to my grandma, so he's a pretty big mess right now. I don't think I can take that…" She looked down. "Pretty selfish, huh?" she mumbled, her face getting hot with frustration. "The one time my dad needs me, and I can't even be there for him. I'm horrible."

And then, all of the sudden, Sam felt Danny's arm around her, pulling her right against him.

"No. You're not." He told her firmly, yet gently in her ear, his lips softly against her hair. She buried her face in his chest, hiding her shame. And tucker was about to throw up.

"Well, we should probably get going before we get mobbed…" suggested Tucker, looking form side to side nervously.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Danny agreed. "Here, take my hand." With one arm around Sam and the other hand grabbing on to tucker, he flew them out of the over bearing cafeteria.

* * *

They landed in front of Nasty Burger. It was so weird for the three to see this fast food joint (officially claimed a national land mark by Tucker) so empty. Normally, it was so crowded, that sometimes the line went all the way out the door and down two blocks. They even started taking reservations (if you can believe that). It's not like the food had improved, but because of it being the famous ghost boy's favorite hangout spot, it was always crowded by tourists and kids at school, just praying to get a glimpse at the super hero and his "possy" (sp?). But today it was pretty much deserted. It was never too busy during school hours, but it was never THIS empty.

"Are they closed?" Sam asked, raising a finely plucked eye brow.

"Nope!" Tucker beamed. "I reserved the place for only us for the next few days!" He grinned. "Being mayor does have its perks."

"Oh yeah, Tucker. Way to aim high." Sam teased.

They walked in and noticed the place was waaaaaay cleaner then it usually was, and the funky smell of molding cheese had disappeared. Their regular booth was sparkling. The seats were re-furnished and the table was freshly waxed. As soon as they were seated, an over excited waitress came rushing over, a huge, stupid grin on her blush red face.

"U-uh, hi! My name is Tammy and I'll be your server!"Said the tall and lean waitress, her red pigtails bouncing from her giddiness. She couldn't help but stare at Danny. Even in his human form people tended to stare at him. It was strange to see the ghost boy live and up close. Tammy blushed when he gave her friendly, polite smile. "Um, have you decided what you want to order?"

"Wait, when did you guys start having servers?" Sam questioned. "Don't we just go up and order at the cash register?"

"Uh, we didn't." Tammy blushed again. "It's umm… because…Mr. Phantom is…" She looked like her head was about to explode. Sam just laughed. Was it really _that _difficult of a question? Danny and Tucker just gaped, staring at Sam in pure shock.She _laughed_? Danny sighed with relief. At least Sam was feeling a little bit better.

"Geez, Sam!" Danny laughed along. "Don't make her feel bad!" he said. That poor girl was probably mortified now. But at least Sam was feeling better. He gave the waitress an apologetic smile that could make hearts of stone melt. She smiled back, showing off her sea-green braces. "Well, I think we'll just have two extra mighty meaty burgers, one soy melt, three milkshakes, and an order of fries."

Tammy nodded after she got that all down on her note pad, and started backing away, still smiling at Danny. Until, that is, she tripped and fell. And before Danny could get up to help her, she ran back off into the kitchen. He knew it was wrong and mean, but he couldn't stop laughing. And neither could Sam and Tucker.

"I-I missed this" Sam said after they all had finally calmed down. "Just hanging out and goofing around. We don't get to do this that often ever since… well, you know." She smiled slightly at the memories.

Even after Danny had obtained his ghost powers, they still always were able just to hang out and do nothing. But now…

"Yeah," Danny agreed, as he put his hand around Sam's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I miss that too." He rested his head on her shoulder. "But hey, it's not all that bad now, is it?" he purred gently. Sam blushed. Tucker was about to die of fluff.

But just before it could get any worse, the food appeared in front of them.

"YES!" Tucker shouted, as he took a giant monster bite out of his burger. "Japan's got nothing on this!" he said, his mouth still full of burger.

The three teens talked and laughed, just like the old days. But they didn't realize, not even then, how easier it was for them.

* * *

**A/N: Like I tried to imply before, Sam's parents aren't evil, un-like so many other fanfics try to make them seem. And Sam definitely does not hate her parents. They just don't see eye to eye most of the time. I have the same kind of parents, so I know what it really feels like. Also, I feel like I've been ooc-ing. I'm not trying to, but I just feel like I'm doing something wrong. If u notice something too, please tell me. But no flamers please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! :D you guys are lucky, you know that? I was almost going to completely trash this story. But for some strange reason I regained interest after I started writing chapter 4. And ur wonderful reviews didn't hurt much either. So read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Good ol' Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. Not me.**

* * *

A week went by in the blink of an eye. Sam was still a bit out of it, but having Tucker there did help her feel better. Tucker had gone to class with them, even though he probably should have been working while he was in town, since he usually had private tutors. Danny was glad about that, because now not all of the fan girls weren't just after him. Because Tucker was there, some of the less confident fan girls leached on to the second best. Tucker didn't mind too much either.

Despite all the attention, it was a lot like the old days. They went to school, goofed off, ate nasty burgers ( and soy melts for Sam), and fought ghosts. It was truly heaven t them. Too bad it had to end so soon.

Now, they stood at the airport gates, saying their goodbyes.

"...And be safe! Don't eat too much raw fish! You'll get sick! And make sure to wear a coat, because I know it can get cold down there. And try not to-"

"Sam!" Tucker stopped her and gave her a big hug. "I'll be fine! So, stop worrying." Sam nestled her head into his chest, grasping on to his suit like a little child. He gently patted her head.

"Okay." She whispered, and broke away and went back to Danny's side.

"See you dude." Danny said. "When you come back home we should hang out again."

"Definitely." He said, and with one more group hug, he left.

* * *

The next day was the funeral.

Sam's black dress swayed against her knees as she walked downstairs to her boyfriend. Her parents had left early to deal with the last minute preparations for the reception afterwards, and Sam wanted to stay home so she could have more time to get ready. Plus, she wasn't sure how much she could take without losing it. So, she asked Danny if he could pick her up, and of course, he agreed.

Now he saw her before him, a vision in black. Even though she always wore black, she looked much different than usual. Her dress was a much more girly cut, her short sleeves puffed up a bit, and she wore a dainty white silk sash around her waist, tied in the back in a big bow. Her hair was tied in a neat, small bun, with small strands of hair dangling at the sides of her face, and her makeup was much more natural than normal. Instead of the normal black eye shadow and purple lip stick, she wore a light purple eye shadow, and a natural pink shade lip stick. Her small white heals made quiet clacking sounds as she proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"you look beautiful." He said. He placed a hand on her cheek ever so softly, and kissed her cheek adoringly. Sam just continued to stare down at her shoes, doing everything she could to keep herself together from falling apart.

"Yeah, whatever." She stammered, as she ignored Danny's kiss and walked towards the door. "Let's just go."

"Sam…" he whispered with concern. He grabbed her hand, and they proceeded to leave.

* * *

Vlad was ready. Today was the day he would get his revenge against that stupid foolish boy, A.K.A Danny Phantom, for ruining his life. And what better time to do it when he and his little bratty girlfriend are at their most vulnerable? He hadn't originally planned it like this. The fact that that girl's grandmother had died when she did was just a lucky coincidence. But hopefully Daniel was smart enough to know that Vlad had a better imagination than that. Oh yes. He would make sure what he was about to do Daniel would have much more impact than that.

It was too bad that the girl had to get in the way, though. She did remind him so much of Maddie in so many ways. Her spirit, her will, and her skills with ghost fighting equipment. It was a pity that Daniel had to go and fall in love with her. Or else she wouldn't have to be sacrificed for Vlad's revenge.

* * *

Rainy skies approached as the service began. Sam stood next her parents, holding on to her mother's hand. Danny stood in the back with his parents. Sam wanted to stay with Danny, but she knew her parents needed her, and somewhere deep down, she needed them too.

The Preacher said the normal things that are said at funerals, mostly about things like "a dedicated wife, a loving mother, and grandmother" and words about faith in god, but nothing really about Ida Reed Manson. For all those who knew her, knew that she was much more than that. The words that were being said weren't about Sam's crazy, exciting, free spirited grandmother, but more or less how the preacher would like to describe his own wife. That made Sam feel sick. How the hell could this guy pretend he knew what the hell he was talking about? What gave him the right to act so pompous and upright? Who could buy this crap?

But all the while she kept looking to the open casket at her grandmother's blank, lifeless face. She couldn't believe that someone once so full of life, could just be gone. Sam almost half expected her to jump out of the casket and say "Just kidding! Just kidding!" and things would just go back to normal. But of course, she knew better.

Just when they were about to close the casket shut, Sam heard screaming, and before she knew it, she felt herself being lift off the ground underneath her. She felt rough arms around her squeezing her. She turned her to see none other than Vlad Plasmious. She felt like screaming, but she couldn't. She was too scared to.

Vlad stopped on a tree branch right behind where the pastor stood, Sam still struggling for her life in his arms.

"Well, hello ladies and gentle men!" Vlad said dramatically. (A/N: try imagining him saying it like the joker would in the new Bat Man movie) Sam finally tried to scream and free herself, but Vlad was quick, and bound and gagged her with his ectoplasm. "I'm sorry to interrupt this man's consistent droning, but I have an important message for your "hero"!" He pointed a gloved finger towards the young halfa.

"Let her go now Vlad!" shouted Danny, as he proceeded to go ghost. He tried to take Sam back from Vlad, but before he could even get close, he was shot to the ground by an ecto-blast.

"Oh come on Daniel!" Vlad shouted, with both bitterness and amusement in his voice. "I know you can do better than that!" Danny got back up on his feet to and raised his hand to blast him with a ghost ray. "Oh, no Daniel!" Vlad laughed as put his ecto charged hand right next to Sam's head "you wouldn't want your dear precious Samantha to get hurt now, would you?"

"MY BABY!" Sam's mother cried as she collapsed to her knee's sobbing.

"No…" Danny whispered terrified. This was it. This was what he meant the other day. He wanted to kill Vlad. No, he _needed _to kill Vlad. Screw morals and that shit. Vlad deserved to die. But he couldn't, or Sam would pay the price. Sam…

"Beg." Vlad demanded with a small smug smile on his aged face.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you heard me Daniel." He smiled again, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a serious, furious one. "BEG."

Danny quickly got on his knees and lowered his head as rain started to poor. "Please Vlad," Danny whispered.

"What was that Daniel?" Vlad shouted, laughing evilly. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Please, Vlad…" he sobbed. He looked up, his tears blended in with rain. "Please don't hurt her! I'm begging you!" He sobbed more as everyone in attendance gasped. "I'll do anything you ask, just please… LET HER GO!!"

"How very interesting…" Vlad smiled ruefully. "Too bad it's too late for that." Vlad's smile vanished. "Do you really think there's anything I could ask you for now?!" He spat, nostrils flaring. "You take everything away from me, my title, my money, my only chance at happiness, and you really think you can just make it all better, you arrogant little punk?! It's too late for me! I try to save the world, not for free, of course, but none-of-the-less and I get shunned by all man-kind! And here you go, the goody-goody you are, come up with the most stupidly simple plan that a two year old could come up with, and everyone treats you like a god!" Danny remained quiet. So many thing Danny wanted to say, but none came out. There was no way he was going to risk Sam's life. Vlad flew towards the now drenched Danny Fenton, still holding Sam in a tight death-grip with one arm.

"Do you really think it's fair you get everything you want??" He questioned bitterly, bending down to get right into Danny's face. "Well!" He Shouted, his face full of pure un-adulterated rage. "DO YOU?!" He kicked Danny and made him fly about 10 feet across the muddy ground. Danny struggled to get up and fight when he heard laughter.

"Well, either way, I think I'll make you suffer for a while." He smiled, as he pulled the struggling, bound girl against his chest. "And let's see if I can have some fun with this one…" he faced Sam towards him and cupped her chin with one hand, while still holding her against his body with his other arm. "Oh, Samantha…" he said seductively, and instantaneously you could hear Sam try to scream and Danny growl while he tried to fly over to kill Vlad.

"Oh, Daniel. Don't be so rash." He said as he raised a hand to blast Sam. Danny stoped mid-air. "That's better." Vlad smiled. "Good boy." Danny flinched at that. "Now I am so sorry to leave the "party" so early, but I have business I must tend to." He turned to leave, Sam still in his arms, trying her hardest to get out of his grip, when he turned his head. "Oh, and before I go; Don't worry Daniel. You'll be hearing from me soon enough." He laughed and flew off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I just didn't know how to write this chapter, so it took me a while. And just so you know, constructive criticism is very welcomed. So please, if there is anything wrong, tell me! Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: hi! Thanks for all of your great and helpful reviews last chapter! I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long to finnish this chapter! I just had no inspiration, and with school starting and all, I hardly had any time to write more. But I hope this holds you over for now.

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. Butch Hart owns Danny Phantom. Not me. **

Danny flew off to chase Vlad, but by the time he got in the air, he saw Vlad vanished right before his eyes, along with Sam. Damn it! Stupid teleporting! Where could he go now? It's not like he knew where vlad was staying. There was no way Vlad could be stupid enough to go back to one of his mansions. For all Danny knew, Vlad could have somehow been able to escape to the ghost zone!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed in pure unadulterated rage, tears streaming down his face. His ghost wail broke out, and the whole cemetery began to shake.

"DANNY!" He turned to see Jazz and his parents, soaking wet and scared. "Danny, don't!" jazz shouted, tears hidden by the rain on her face. "You have to calm down NOW!" she shouted.

"Why should I?" He screamed.

"Please sweet heart!" Shouted his mother, clutching on to her husband's arm. "Try to control yourself!"

Danny shot an evil glare towards his family, nothing fueling him but pure rage. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?" his voice made the earth tremble beneath his scared family's feet. "VLAD COULD HAVE EASILY KILLED HER BY NOW! SHE COULD BE DEAD!" at the word dead, he shuddered. If she died, he didn't know what he would do. He wasn't sure if he could live without her.

In his anger he flew off aimlessly into the grey rainy skies.

* * *

Sam's eyes were covered with some ecto-plasmic goo, so she had no idea Vlad was taking her.

She wasn't necessarily scared, as she was pissed. It's not like this was the first time she was kidnapped by a ghost. Actually, it was kind of a day-to-day thing. What really pissed her off was that it was in front of her parents, and not only that, but at her grandmother's funeral. Did this guy have any respect at all for the deceased? 'Oohh….. guess not.' Sam thought 'Duh. But still! The nerve of him! And to scare Danny so much, and to basically suggest rape right in front of him too!' Her head was spinning with all of these thoughts, while still in Vlad's surprisingly warm arms.

Vlad just looked straight ahead, his face stern, not letting any hint of emotion shine through. He knew the girl couldn't see him, but he still preferred to be safe. Though he was a bit shocked that she hadn't struggled too much once he left the cemetery. Sure, it was probably because she didn't want to fall and die, but it still worried him.

* * *

After a while of flying, he felt her relax in his arms. She fell asleep. Stupid girl. Wasn't she afraid? Didn't she realize that he _was_ going to kill her? The only reason he kept her alive at all was to play with Daniel's mind for a while, and to entertain himself. Stupid girl.

Vlad flew deeper into the fog, when he felt Samantha thrash in his arms. Was she awake? No, she was still asleep. He felt her pulse. She couldn't breathe! He quickly undid the gag around her mouth. She was sleeping, and it's not like he couldn't just put a new one on when she woke up. Anyways, he still wanted to keep her alive for now. She calmed down quite a bit, but she still seemed upset. She must've been having a nightmare, no doubt. Then, all of the sudden, he felt her body lean in more into his own, and for some bizarre reason, it made him blush.

And then to top it all, he heard her mumble "Oh, no please no! Not yet! Don't stop!" His whole face went red. But why? Was it so weird that she was having a sex dream about Daniel? They were "in love" after all. But it was still quite annoying, all that moaning. Vlad couldn't help but smirk. It was quite funny, how even in her predicament; she could still have something as… _pleasing_ as this. But he kept compose, and focused on getting to his destination.

* * *

When Sam woke up, she realized she was no longer in Vlad's arms, but on some sort of soft mattress. As she opened her eyes, she could feel that the ecto bonds were gone from her eyes, and everywhere else, but she still couldn't see. Where was she?

She spread her cramped limbs out across the bed, staring into the dark, her mind still spinning, but now with different thoughts; 'Ugh,' She thought to herself, rubbing her face 'What the hell was I dreaming, though?' Her whole face blushed. 'Dammit…'

Right when she was about to get up, she heard the door creak open, as light flooded into blinding darkness. She quickly shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Ah, you're awake." All of the sudden, lights flashed on in the room. Vlad stepped forward as Sam scooted herself as far as she could away from him without falling off the bed. "You don't have to be so nervous. What's the use of killing you now with Daniel not around?" he said, almost jokingly, but you could tell by that crazed look in his eyes that this was no joke. Sam gulped.

She hadn't even really thought about that. What she was really freaked by was that horrifying dream she had! If it had been anyone else, hell, even the box ghost, she wouldn't have cared so much. But just… eww! The worst part of it all, was that she remembered it all perfectly, and slightly liked it;

_I was in a dark room surrounded with candles and white rose petals. I sat upon black silk blankets, completely naked. I was as still as stone, and then, all of the sudden, I could hear soft singing coming from behind me, but I could not turn around to look. _

_The smell of lilacs filled the air, as the singing became louder. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever embraced my ears._

'_Danny…?' I thought as I gave in to the hypnotic song._

_Then, I felt him sit behind me; his knees brushed against my back. He placed his surprisingly warm hands on my shoulders, still singing the sweet tune softly in my ear. I could feel his lips brush ever so gently against my ear. My whole body was filled with this irreplaceable feeling of warmth._

_Then, ever so gently, I felt his hands push down on my shoulders, forcing me head back into his lap. I looked up to the beautiful baby blue eyes of…_

_VLAD?! But for some strange reason, that didn't faze me. I was calm, my eyes staring contently into his soft, yet sad ones. I reached up and caressed his face, as he leaned in for a kiss…_

Eww! Sam couldn't dare think of the rest. It was too disturbing and graphic. So why the hell did she have that dream? What did it mean? "no. NO!" Sam thought to herself. "It didn't mean anything! It was just a stupid dream! So why am I blushing?"

All of the sudden, she remembered what was going on, and realized whose hands were gripping tightly at her wrists.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She snapped, thrusting harshly, trying to free herself from Vald's strong grip. But it didn't make any difference. She wasn't nearly strong enough to break free.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt Vlad lean into her gently…

* * *

Danny had gone everywhere and any where he expected to see Vlad, and then he went every where he would least expect. But it was hopeless. He had been gone for at least two days since he stormed off from the funeral, but no hint of Vlad or Sam.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted into the wind. He knew his family must have been worried sick about him, but it didn't concern him much. All that mattered now was getting Sam back home safely. Even if that ment dying in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not as long as normal. I just wanted to update for you guys so you wouldn't get too pissed. I really want to make this a lemon, but I'm too lazy. Read and review.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: eh… I'm sorry for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm back. So, here you go! Oh! And one more thing! So as some of you may know, I have a DA (Deviant Art) account, and a couple months ago I commished this really awesome person, some of you may know her from here as well, cuz I think she has an account, but anyways, I had her draw me a picture for this story from chapter 6. So here: **

**http: // shibby-one. deviantart. com /art/ Comish-mycattuna13-98204256**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Not me.**

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Valerie was off soaring the skies, on her way home from another day of searching for both Sam _and_ Danny. He'd been gone ever since Sam had been kidnapped, and she thought she'd help his parents out while they helped the Manson's search for Sam.

After the "Disasteroid" incident, Valerie couldn't help but forgive and welcome Danny. She had already sort-of forgave him after finding out what Vlad REALLY was even before he had revealed himself. So, it wasn't quite a difficult thing to do, unlike she thought it would be.

And Danny giving her father the position of president of Axion labs after their president was obviously no longer able to perform his duties didn't hurt much either. He had even apologized to both Valerie and her father for everything, and hoped that they could be friends and work together to protect Amity Park from ghost harm.

Secretly, Valerie still had strong feelings for Danny, but she could never do that to Sam. Even they had started to become friends since the "Disasteriod" incident, which had shocked Danny and Tucker. They actually did have a lot in common, though. They both were stubborn, they both fought ghosts on a regular basis, they both knew karate, and they both liked Danny.

Valerie arrived back at the Fenton's house, tired and frustrated, as she headed down towards the lab to report back to the Fenton's and the Manson's. Where the hell could Vlad be hiding? And what the hell was he doing with Sam?

* * *

When Vlad had arrived on the island, Sam was still comfortably asleep in his arms. He had no idea why, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to smooth out her silky black hair; to caress her sweet sleeping face, to _kiss_ her… He shook his head in pure disgust. NO. He had to snap out of it. But… so much about this girl reminded him of his dear Madeline in her younger days; her spirit, her grace, her bravery, her beauty. No wonder Daniel was infatuated with her. She was quite exquisite.

He shook his head of the idea once more, and phased himself and Samantha into his underground base.

He had enquired this island quite some time ago just in case something went wrong, like this. The island itself was unknown to most people and no one knew of his secret base hidden underneath.

It was nothing over-extravagant. It just had the basic necessities; food, water, medical supplies, **and several pictures of his dear Madeline. He hadn't thought to install a ghost portal or anything** like that, though he did have a lab of sorts that had what he needed to contact Daniel without being able to be traced to where he was if he decided to torture or bribe him.

He decided just to leave Sam in one of the bedrooms; even if she got out, there was no way for her to get out of the base, let alone the Island.

As he laid her gently on the bed, he could hear her soft, peaceful breathing, and again, he kept on having to look away from her. Oh, why was it this girl he was planning on killing had to remind him so much of happier times, of the naïve hope he had that one day he could have a happy, loving life.

A sad smile played on his lips, as he watched the girl in black sweetly murmur in her sleep, looking oh-so comfortable, despite all that was going on. Oh yes, so much she reminded him of better times…

He left to go to his study, and decide what his next step would be. He sat down, only to realize he, himself, was quite tired. Now that he thought about it, He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep in days, being so busy with preparations and such. 'Oh, what's another half hour? Things can wait…' Vlad thought, as his mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Vlad… Vlad!" a joyful, beautiful voice cried out in laughter._

"_Maddie…?" Vlad thought. But he couldn't tell. The picture was foggy, and couldn't make out a face. But, none-of-the-less, the melodic voice pulled him in, as he stepped forward._

_Vlad could feel a cool breeze against his face, as the trees swayed and the birds sang. The grass caressed his bare-knees as he tried to focus on the figure running and calling out to him with such enthusiasm and priceless excitement._

_The figure, definitely a woman's, seemed to look quite younger than he expected. _

_He felt himself walking faster, jogging, and now running, as fast he could, without any care, without any other desire or thought in his mind other than to reach her, to take her, to devour her. _

_Within arm's length, he could already feel her soft body against his own, smell the softness of her hair, and taste the sweetness of her skin._

_But before he could even lay single finger on her shinning, beautiful, pale skin, she was sucked down into the earth, all of his new found ecstasy vanished along with her. Quickly, he tried to grasp the last remaining of her fingers, just barely stretching out for him. And as he tried to pull her out of the dark abyss, all he could see were two shining violet eyes of his ear Madeline…_

* * *

Vlad woke up in a cold sweat, his palms twitching, he rushed out of his lab. Why? He didn't know. He had to go. Nothing could stop him, because now, he was driven by something completely different than he had been before; lust.

* * *

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took sooooo long and that it's really short and crappy! I wrote the beginning several months ago and just decided to finish it up real quick tonight! I hope I didn't piss you guys off too much! But, if it's any consolation, I'll try to at least finish it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: … What the hell am I doing…? I can't believe I'm actually CONTINUING this thing. Well, I am, and I do in fact plan to finish it. So…. Yeah. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: DANNY YOU R NOTS MINE. YOU BELONGS TO DA BUTCH HARTMAN MAN. YES.**

During the desperate and depressing days of Danny's quest for Sam, he was seriously contemplating suicide.

_Maybe if Vlad finds out I've died he'll have no point in keeping Sam anymore and return her home…_ Danny thought to himself. _But then again he may have no reason to keep her alive once I'm gone, and I guess it be much easier to kill her than to return her home and risk getting captured… _So he kept on searching non-stop.

* * *

On the second day of his distressed search for Sam, he was completely worn out. He hadn't slept or ate for over two days, and he was basically killing himself. He finally decided to stop at nearby town, although to be perfectly honest he didn't even know where he was, somewhere in between Colorado and Nevada, maybe…

By the time he landed, he just felt himself collapsed. Despite his powers, his body just was under too much stress, physically and mentally.

When Danny awoke, he noticed that he wasn't on the ground, but on something soft… He shuffled up in a start, trying to absorb these new surroundings. It looked pretty normal. The walls were painted a warm beige color, with home-ish furniture, and he seemed to be on a sofa of sorts. As he sat up, he noticed a blanket fall to his lap. Who had put this blanket on him? And where was he? He was sure he had passed out on a street and in his human form no less.

His head hurt like hell, and his entire body felt week, but he had to get going. He had to look for Sam.

"Oh, so you're up." Came a raspy female voice. Danny jerked up, prepared for fight, when he stopped as his eyes rested on a short, slightly plump girl with frizzy blonde hair, sun-burned cheeks and what looked like a waitress' uniform, standing in the doorway. "I was really getting worried for second, considering how high your fever is."

Danny wasn't quite sure what to say. This really wasn't what he was expecting. Who was this girl, an obsessed fan or something? But then again, he was in his human form, and it's not as if he's an extremely unique looking kid, and he's often times pulled off going around in public without being harassed in his human form (at least when he wasn't in Amity Park), so there was chance that she had no idea who he was, or at least didn't seem it was likely that he was the ghost boy.

"Who are you?" he asked, noticing how sore his throat was, and how hoarse he was.

"Oh, right." She said, as she entered the room and pulled up a chair near the sofa. "I guess you wouldn't know, since the first time we 'met' you were border-line unconscious." As she spoke, she ran her fingers threw her hair, trying to make it stay behind her ears, but each time it kept popping out, and she would try again. "I'm Kimberly Anne, but my friends… or maybe I should just say most people, but anyways… you can just call me Anna." She was pretty spacey, but seemed harmless enough. "My mom and I found you collapsed in front of the Diner, and since we didn't want you around the entrance and scare all of our customers away, we brought you up here, and it's a good thing we did. If we'd been any later, you might have died with how bad a shape you were in."

"Diner…?" Danny asked hoarsely.

"Oh, down below" she pointed down, a goofy yet sincere smile playing on her lips "My Grandfather, Mother, and I live up here. Even though technically speaking the diner is my Grandfather's, since he's getting pretty up there in age, my mom basically runs it, with the help of Francesco and I. Francesco lives pretty close by, and he and my mom have been pretty good friends for a long time. She's the one who hired him, actually. But, I'm getting off topic, aren't I?" Not only was she off topic, but she was speaking a mile a minute, which made it pretty difficult for Danny to keep up, and his head ached pretty bad already, as it was.

"Oh, wait a sec, okay? I'll be right back" She rushed off to what Danny assumed was the kitchen. Danny could hear some banging sound and a couple of "Dang its", and then, what couldn't of been much more than 3 minutes, she came bumbling out of the kitchen, with tray of what seemed like soup.

"Here you go! I hope you like chicken noodle, made it myself!" Danny glanced at the soup placed before him skeptically, not sure if was safe to eat. "Oh, don't be like that! I promise it's not poisoned." She said teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him.

He had to admit, was pretty hungry, and it looked okay enough. Actually, it looked delicious, but considering he had met the person who made it, he really doubted it tasted as good as it looked. He took a small sip.

Oh boy was he wrong. It was pure heaven. He wasn't quite sure if it was because it really was that good or just because he hadn't eaten in about 3 days, but he couldn't eat it fast enough. Either way, he scarffed down as fast as he could, not leaving a drop.

"See, I told you it was good!" she beamed, making her sunburned cheeks an even brighter red. "It's good for you too! But, oh… I guess I should have seen if you were a vegetarian or not first, I always tend to get carried away…"

Vegetarian. And there it was. Oh, how one word could bring him down so hard? How had he forgotten about her? Even if it was only for a bit, how could he even eat while she was suffering? Without any warning, he started to weep.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay…" Anna said, sitting next to him on the couch, as she placed a soft hand on his back. He shoved her hand away.

"It's not okay…" He wanted to scream, to yell, but he was just so worn out all he could do was hate himself more.

"Okay, then…" she shrugged, and walked off, un-phased. "If you need me, I'll be down stairs, okay? Don't be afraid to ask." She said as she was almost out the door.

"Wait!" despite his current state of mind, he didn't want to be left alone. He was like a scared little boy, clutching his blanket in his fist, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry… please don't go." He mumbled. He liked this girl. She reminded him of Sam, kind of sort of, which comforted and depressed all at once.

"Okay then. What do you want?" She asked, her hands on her hips as if she was annoyed, but her eyes seemed very soft and loving, like a mother's.

"Can you… can you just sit next to me for a while? Please?" Without giving him an answer, she brought the chair back next to the sofa, picked up a magazine, and sat there quietly. He was amazed by how comfortable he felt like this, even though he needed to go find Sam more than anything else, this girl, Anna, was a great console. She had a very motherly aspect to her, and knew when nothing needed to be said.

He found it very easy to fall back asleep, just having the comfort of someone close to him. He pretended she was Sam, though it was kind of hard since Sam would probably be yelling her head off at him, telling him he shouldn't let himself get so sick like this and if he doesn't get better soon she'll kick his ass. And with that, he drifted off to dream land…

* * *

"Vlad! Stop! Please…" Cried Sam, as he just leaned in deeper, his lips brushing gentle against hers.

And then, it happened. It felt so strange, yet extremely comforting. Vlad kept on going, and son enough, Sam was no longer resisting him, and gave into the kiss. She could feel his hands tighten their grip on her hips, as if for dear life. And soon, the hands that were once firmly placed at her side were up, her hands caressing through Vlad's hair.

They both had no idea what they were doing. Everything didn't even seem real, and it was all so fast that it was impossible for them to resist.

But after what seemed like forever and yet only a moment all at once, Vlad felt hard bolt to the face. Sam had punched him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She snapped, her eyes full of a strange mixture of pain, disgust, self loathing, and lust.

That's when Vlad finally realized what he had done. Was he ashamed? But why? Was there really a reason? It was just all so bizarre…

He left the room without a word, leaving Sam in quite a confused state.

"What am I doing…?" she whimpered, as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Danny woke up, he noticed right away that Anna was no longer next to him. Instead, he saw note placed where she had been sitting.

_I had to go downstairs and help my mom out in the diner._

_There's some more soup on the stove if you want some._

_I'll try to be back before you read this, but if not, I'll be up as soon as I can to check on you._

_-Anna_

He was still very weak, but at least he didn't feel quite so bad. He considered just leaving now, while Anna was gone, but he ended up deciding that that was a bad idea. The least he could do was try to get better, so he could have enough energy to find Sam, and if he had to fight Vlad, he knew he'd need all the strength he had.

**A/N: A Danny Chapter!!!!!!**

** I was going to make this longer, but I didn't feel like it. You're lucky you have this. And don't worry. This isn't going to end up being a DannyXOC thing. I hate those. I just really felt Danny needed someone to get him out of the state was in, so yeah. I think the next chapter will be the last.**

**I'll try to make the next one really long, so yes.**


End file.
